Catelyn Stark (serial)
Catelyn Stark z domu Tully - pierwsze dziecko lorda Hostera Tully'ego z Riverrun i lady Minisy z rodu Whent. Żona lorda Eddarda Starka z Winterfell. Ma z nim piatkę dzieci: Robba, Sansę, Aryę, Brana i Rickona. Jest siostrą Lysy Arryn i Edmure'a Tully'ego. Została zamordowana na Krwawych Godach, a później wskrzeszona przez Berica Dondarriona, który oddał za nia swoje życie. Jest jednym z głównych POV w powieści. Wygląd zewnętrzny i charakter Catelyn była uważana za dużo ładniejszą od swej siostry, Lysy. Ma kasztanowe włosy, niebieskie oczy i smukłe dłonie. W czasie zamachu na życie Brana napastnik ciął ją w palce do samej kości. Po Krwawych Godach przez trzy dni pływała w rzece, więc jej ciało stało się miękkie, a skóra nabrała koloru zsiadłego mleka. Połowa włosów jej wypadła, a reszta zrobiła się biała i krucha. Nadal ma ślad po poderżnięciu gardła, przez co mówi niewyraźnie. Catelyn doskonale wie, co to obowiązek. Wierzyła w Siedmiu. Chociaż jest kobietą, zna się na polityce. Kocha swoją rodzinę, po stracie męża i każdego syna szalała z rozpaczy. Początkowo miała wyjść za Brandona, ale po jego śmierci ojciec oddał ją Eddardowi Starkowi. Mimo że nigdy nie widziała go przed ślubem z czasem zdołała go pokochać. Nie mogła jedynie wybaczyć mu sprowadzenia do Winterfell swojego bękarta Jona Snow. Nienawidziła Tyriona Lannistera i Theona Greyjoya za śmierć jej synów. Miała dobre stosunki z rodzeństwem i ojcem. Śmierć bardzo zmieniła charakter Catelyn. Zaczęła kierować się chęcią zemsty na Lannisterach, Freyach i Boltonach. Historia Wczesne Lata W dzieciństwie Catelyn zastępowała ojcu syna. Dzieciństwo spędziła w Riverrun, gdzie zaprzyjaźniła się z Petyrem Baelishem. Chociaż on ją kochał, Catelyn traktowała go jak młodszego brata. Kiedy zakwitła została zaręczona z Brandonem Starkiem. Zaślepiony miłością Petyr wyzwał Brandona na pojedynek. Brandon wygrał, ale oszczędził jego życie ze względu na narzeczoną. Niedługo potem Szalony Król skazał ojca Brandona i jego samego na śmierć przez spalenie żywcem. Catelyn musiała wyjść za młodszego brata Brandona, Eddarda. W swoją noc poślubną spłodzili pierwszego syna - Robba - a potem Ned wyruszył na wojnę. Kiedy tron Roberta był bezpieczny, Eddard powrócił do żony. Małżeństwu szybko rodziły się kolejne dzieci: Robb, Bran, Arya, Sansa i Rickon. Gra o Tron Po śmierci Jona Arryna, Catelyn otrzymała od siostry Lysy list, w którym poinformofała ją, że to Lannisterowie zabili namiestnika. Robert wyruszył na Północ, żeby mianować Neda nowym namiestnikiem. Catelyn popierała propozycję króla, mimo że oznaczało to dla niej rozstanie z mężem i częścią dzieci. Kiedy mały Bran spadł z wieży, jego matka pogrążyła się w depresji. Opłacony przez Jaimego zbir próbował zabić chłopca, gdy ten leżał nieprzytomny. Branowi udało się przeżyć tylko dzięki swojemu wilkorowi, który przegryzł mężczyźnie gardło. Jako że oprych miał przy sobie kosztowny nóż z valyriańskiej stali, Catelyn sądziła, że łotr działał na zlecenie możnego lorda. Aby wyjaśnić sprawę wyruszyła drogą morską do stolicy, żeby zobaczyć się z mężem. Stary przyjaciel, Petyr, powiedział jej, że sztylet należał do niego, a teraz jest własnością Tyriona Lannistera. Catelyn spotkała się z mężem i wszytko mu opowiedziała; Ned poprosił ją, aby po powrocie na północ dała znać jego chorążym, aby obsadzili Fosę Calin. W drodze powrotnej spotkała rzeczonego karła. Uwięziła go i, aby zmylić ewentualną pogoń, zawiozła do Orlego Gniazda, do swojej siostry Lysy. Lysa Arryn przyznała karłowi wolność w obrębie zamku, ale kiedy wyznał on, że nie zabił Jona Arryna, uwięziła go w jednej z podniebnych cel Orlego Gniazda. Tyrion, za pomocą strażnika Morda przesłał Lysie wiadomość, że chce przyznać się do winy. Przyprowadzony przed oblicze lorda Roberta zażądał próby walki. Po zwycięstwie jego najemnika Bronna, Lysa wypędziła karła. Catelyn, zaproponowała, że weźmie jej syna na wychowanie do Winterfell, gdyż to lepiej by mu zrobiło. Wściekła Lysa odpowiedziała, że jeżeli spróbuje zabrać jej syna, wyleci przez Księżycowe Drzwi. Nie widząc sensu w dalszym przebywaniu w Orlim Gnieździe, Cat powróciła na północ do Białego Portu, razem ze swym wujem, Bryndenem Tullym i ser Rodrikiem Casselem, którego mianowała kasztelanem Winterfell. Po dotarciu do ruin Fosy Calin, Cat spotkała obozującą tam armię jej syna, który wyruszał na wojnę aby uwolnić swego ojca, który został uwięziony przez Królową. Robb przedstawia jej plany i wieści z Dorzecza, a matka doradza mu i proponuje aby w nadchodzącej bitwie uczynił dowódcą lorda Roose Boltona. Po dotarciu pod Bliźniaki, siedzibę Rodu Frey, jej syn został zaproszony na negocjacje. W obawie, że zostanie uwięziony, Cat zaproponowała, że to ona będzie pertraktować z lordem Walderem Frey'em. Udało jej się wynegocjować możliwość dysponowania siłami Frey'ów oraz prawo przejścia na drugi brzeg rzeki. W zamian, Robb miał poślubić jedną z córek lub wnuczek lorda Waldera, przyjąć jego syna Olyvara Frey'a jako giermka, a jeżeli znajdzie się jej córka Arya, to poślubi syna Waldera, Elmara Frey'a. Miała również przyjąć na wychowanie do Winterfell dwóch wnuków Waldera. Towarzyszyła Robbowi do bitwy w Szepczącym Lesie, gdzie była jej obserwatorką. W czasie walki pojmano Jaimego Lannistera. Cat zamierzała wymienić go na córki i męża, jednak Ned został ścięty. Po odbiciu jej brata z niewoli oraz zakończeniu oblężenia Riverrun, załamana po śmierci męża spotkała się z umierającym ojcem. Na naradzie próbowała przekonać lordów Północy i Dorzecza do pokoju, jednak jej wysiłki spełzły na niczym, a lordowie ogłosili jej syna Królem Północy i Tridentu. W'' Starciu Królów, bierze udział w przekazywaniu warunków pokoju do Królewskiej Przystani przez ser Cleosa Frey'a. Młody król początkowo chce odesłać ją do Bliźniaków, aby wybrała mu żonę, jednak z powodu braku posłów wysłał ją do Renly'ego Baratheona, aby pertraktowała ewentualny sojusz. Cat dotarła do obozu Renly'ego w czasie turnieju w Gorzkim Moście. W tym samym czasie król Stannis zaatakował Koniec Burzy. Catelyn wyruszyła tam razem z Renlym. Pod Końcem Burzy nawoływała braci do zaprzestania bratobójczej walki i sprzymierzenia się przeciwko Lannisterom. Mimo tego, obaj Baratheonowie postawili na wojnę. Dzień przed bitwą Renly został zamordowany w tajemniczych okolicznościach przez cień Stannisa. Catelyn uciekła z obozu, zabierając ze sobą Brienne z Tarthu, którą oskarżono o zamordowanie króla. Po jej ucieczce większość wojsk Renly'ego przeszła na stronę Stannisa. Pani Kamienne Serce Po Krwawych Godach, Catelyn wskrzeszona przez Berica Dondarriona, przybrała imię Pani Kamienne Serce i została dowódcą Bractwa bez Chorągwi. Przepełniona chęcią zemsty, skazywała na śmierć każdego, kogo uważała za zdrajcę. W ''Uczcie dla Wron spotyka Brienne i nie wierząc w to, że dziewczyna jest jej wierna, każe jej wybierać: albo ta zabije Jaimego Lannistera, albo zostanie powieszona. Brienne wyznaje jej, że Jaime się zmienił i odmawia dokonania wyboru. Jednak tuż przed egzekucją krzyczy jedno słowo. Przypisy *A wiki of ice and fire - Catelyn Stark Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dom Stark Kategoria:Dom Tully Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Północy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Winterfell Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Dorzecza Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Wyznawcy Wiary Siedmiu Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Riverrun